


不法分子

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dredd, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Gangsters, M/M, Mega city, Out of Character, Sad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Lofter上的点梗：想看mega city au（就是KU主演的电影Dredd里的后核战设定）的舰桥全员，cp的话mk或者sk都可随您喜欢，老骨头是特警，Uhura和Sulu都是他的同事，Jim是老骨头下班之后常去的酒吧里的酒保/看板郎（很久以后骨头才知道Jim其实是酒吧的老板），Jim的朋友都是些奇奇怪怪的人，包括寄住在酒吧楼上旅馆的变种人Spock、在酒吧里打杂的Checov，还有机械师Scotty！大概就是这样。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 1





	不法分子

**Author's Note:**

> bad ending

脏兮兮的毛巾散发着可疑的气味，擦着McCoy的头顶险险飞过。判官的嘴角抖了抖，可能还皱了皱眉，或者瞪大了眼睛。他身形纹丝不动，头盔上的血迹挡住了倒影里Jim的大脑袋。金发的酒保一边将手边最后一个高脚杯挂在架子上，一边盯着判官绷紧的嘴，试图判断对方的情绪。

“嗯。”判官低声打了个招呼。

“漫长的一天？”Jim笑嘻嘻地问着，将啤酒杯往McCoy的胳膊肘推。泡沫吱吱哇哇地涌出杯沿落到桌面上，消失不见。

McCoy抬起头，他的嘴角又恢复原来的下垂角度，胡须渣似乎也维持在与昨天、前天、大前天、大大大前天相同的密度。

“和别人说话去。”判官瓮声瓮气地说着，用拇指抹开嘴角的泡沫。

Jim耸了耸肩：“好啊，一会儿可别想我哦。”

McCoy的鼻子或许漏气了，或许没有。Jim晃晃悠悠地走了。

-

漫长的一天。

McCoy将头盔摘下，脖颈骤然减轻的重量让他不禁长叹一口气。他将配枪一一取下，整齐地摆在桌子上。然后是刀具，弹药。最后是腰带，盔甲，内衫。

失去了衣物的隔离，冰凉的空气肆无忌惮地附着在他的皮肤上。判官的肌肉紧绷，执着地排斥着外界的侵扰。

他暗自喜欢将这些沉甸甸的伙伴扣上桌面时沉稳的响声。那是一种保障，也是一种允诺。当他走向浴室的时候，McCoy不知怎么想起许久以前在投影广告里看到的太空行走画面。他轻飘飘地踏在冰冷的瓷砖上，肩膀有些摇晃，膝盖发软，脚底几乎要融化。

洒落的水珠将他的思维打散了。雨声在空间回荡徘徊。闸门砸下时压瘪的乞丐没来得及发出惨叫。新人持枪颤抖的手。深巷转角墙壁上的弹坑。金色的头发——

“可别想我哦。”

McCoy一拳头撞上开关，狭窄的室内骤然安静下来，水珠带着混乱的记忆片段从他的发梢肩头稀稀拉拉地滑，湿漉漉的脚底板在地上留下一连串印。，McCoy摁下墙上哇啦哇啦大叫的通讯器。

终端深处一拥而上的未收邮件让系统小小地瘫痪了一下。McCoy叹一口气，终于鼓起勇气点击阅读。他知道语音通讯无法传输图像画面，但市长的声音让他下意识把浴巾裹紧。

“McCoy判官，”女人的留言像一条细钢丝在他的两耳之间吱吱呀呀地左右研磨烂泥一般的大脑，“我记得三天前你向我保证一定会拿下毒贩。”她停顿了一下，McCoy暗自祈祷她吃花生米卡住了气管，显然他的美梦并未成真。市长流畅地说：“我希望，为了所有的居民利益着想，一号城市的犯罪率能尽快降低。”

McCoy翻了个白眼：“收到。”

-

“你觉得怎么样？”他的腰侧被毫不客气的胳膊肘捅了两下。对方兴致勃勃地屈起手指敲了敲眼前的玻璃，叉起腰颇为满意地点点头。

McCoy抿着嘴，直愣愣瞪着玻璃后挺直了后背杵在板凳上的两个菜鸟：一个小毛头和一个小姑娘。

他扭头看向Pike：“哼。”

McCoy的嘴角和鼻子在熟悉的情绪中抽搐了一下，Pike愉快地笑了起来。

“别生气，McCoy。你说要增援，Uhura女士和Sulu先生都是很好候选。”

“这个刚毕业一年，”McCoy的食指从黑皮肤的姑娘笔直得像是钢剑的马尾移向真的背了一把钢剑的亚洲人，“这个演杂技的家伙还没毕业吧？”

“尚在考核期。”Pike背着手往外走去，仗着权势地位强行掐断了对话，“记得把你的评估报告交给我。”

“妈的。”McCoy大声回答。

玻璃后的两个身影悄悄挪了挪酸疼的屁股，他们无意间对视了一下，姑娘轻轻晃了晃辫子，挤出一个勉强的微笑。他们对上峰间的一场友好交谈无知无觉。

-

McCoy停下车的时候听到背后传来了尖锐的摩擦声。他扭过头庆幸地看到两个下属的摩托车都好好地停在路边，便宽宏大量地无视了名叫Sulu的那个狰狞的表情。

“戴好你的头盔。”McCoy恶声恶气地好心提醒道。

Sulu深吸一口气，举起头盔把脑袋顶了进去，颇有是小动物被野兽追赶的时候一股脑钻进矿洞时火急火燎的绝望风范。

他迟早会适应的，McCoy心想，或者在学会真正融入判官职业之前死于漫不经心。

Uhura是个好姑娘，她修长的双腿结实有力地踏着地板，头盔下仅露出的丰满嘴唇抿得泛白。

“长官。”Uhura扳直肩膀，后背挺得像是一把绷紧的弓弩。

McCoy挑挑眉毛，示意她把扛在手里的武器收起来。

“只是喝杯酒而已，放轻松。”他并起食指和中指往头顶破烂不堪的招牌晃了晃。

Uhura发出了自以为隐秘的抱怨声。判官在心中如愿以偿地露出一个微笑。

-

Sulu和Chekov聊得热火朝天，McCoy在心里暗自琢磨着这能不能减少自己账单上的一部分数字。他走向角落里的Spock。变种人的外套像一堵密不透风的墙把他挡得严严实实，面前的高脚杯和汤碗似乎自从核战后就再未挪动过位置。。Uhura寸步不离地紧跟着他，几乎要踩到他的脚后跟。

“放轻松，”McCoy猛然转身抓住她按在调档按钮上的手，“能救你的是经验和直觉，不是你的武器。”

她咬着嘴唇，缓缓点头，将手放下。Uhura的胳膊仍然微微屈起，似乎肘弯里藏着随时喷射而出的烟雾毒气。她打量着四周，大概在用严厉的眼神给酒吧消毒，最后视线在Spock的大衣领上转了一圈。

“很好。”他松了口气，“现在，多听，少说——不，闭嘴，知道吗？”

McCoy没等Uhura回应，就在Spock面前坐下。他的屁股狠狠地往下陷了一小段，沙发底传来皮革的哀鸣。Spock抬起眼皮，眉毛抖了抖。我吓到了这个该死的绿皮人！McCoy在心里乐得拍了下手。

“判官。”Spock慢条斯理地举起手，邀请站在小小的谈话圈边缘的姑娘坐下。他的视线始终黏在McCoy的脸上，McCoy觉得颧骨发痒。

他按捺住自己不安分乱抖的右腿，前倾身体。Spock厌恶地后仰，尖耳朵从帽子下微微露出。

“快说，我赶时间。”

Spock的表情充分说明了他对判官所谓赶时间事项的逻辑猜测：1）杀变种人；2）驱赶变种人；3）击杀不服驱逐的变种人。

变种人深吸一口气，胸部起伏间已然压抑下情绪。“我只能给你提供一个名字，”他僵硬的脖颈上的脑袋小幅度地左右转动着，好像随时要咕噜噜滚落，Spock谨慎地打量着小小的酒吧，深色的眼睛越发阴沉，“George。”

McCoy嗤笑着，捉起Spock身前的杯子低头嗅了嗅，一脸厌恶地放回。Uhura向左看看Spock又扭过头看着自己的导师。忽然间McCoy越过小桌子将Spock拽到眼前，手中的枪口对准了Spock的太阳穴。

“你知道一个名字远远不够换来我的保证，小绿人。”McCoy一字一句地对着Spock的耳朵尖低声说着。

Spock微微发抖，他的脸颊在牙齿咬合间蠕动着，抽搐的眼角流露出些许愤怒。

McCoy听到远远传来Jim的大呼小叫，他似乎正冲着Sulu抗议着什么。判官收紧拳头，将枪口往脆弱的皮肤钻，保证调节档位的咔哒声清晰地传进变种人的脑子里。

“明天晚上。”Spock的呼吸有些短促，“巷尾，他们的三个人在两天前已经住进了旅馆。就这些。”

这就能解释Spock的消息来源了。好运气的杂种。McCoy松开手。Spock站在原地似乎还不能动弹。半晌他正了正帽子，往桌上扔下钱币，匆匆走向楼梯间。

“你想杀了他吗？”Jim收起桌上纹丝未动的餐具，忿忿地将歪斜的桌子一脚踹正。

McCoy用余光瞥了他一眼，Jim看着面前懒洋洋的大脑袋，气呼呼地撞过判官的肩膀往吧台走去，大声招呼站在后厨门口显然吓得不清的小伙计洗碗。“不可思议！”他嘟嘟囔囔着不连贯的词句，“他娘的匪夷所思……赔本生意!”

McCoy的脚尖往身侧挪了一下，又在Sulu好奇的视线中挪了回去。Uhura在她身后细细簌簌地写着什么。McCoy摇摇头，招呼小跟班们回去上班。

“戴上头盔！”他严厉地怒斥。

Sulu缩着肩膀：“是！”他中气十足地回复，试图弥补自己不合格的行为。他刚把自己一脑袋的黑发遮住，一颗子弹咻地一声在他身后的酒鬼身上穿过，钻进墙壁里开出一朵神色的血花。

“趴下！”McCoy大喊着，一巴掌把呆愣在原地的Jim拍倒在地。

他没有听到Jim的哀嚎，Uhura已经从桌子后面探身往门外射出几枪。McCoy随手将刚死去的小个子男人往外一扔算是给Sulu做了个掩护。他转身在柱子后蹲好，瞥到变种人趴在门后露出的衣角。Jim从角落里冲他比划着什么，那个生来就不知道什么叫害怕的小鬼头似乎还挺激动。

几个市民的尖叫在穿梭的子弹间愈发高昂。好吧。他心想着，一枪打死试图跃进吧台的莫西干头小混混，得速战速决。

Uhura在他的手势下果断点了点头，他不由在心里暗赞。他探出身，在心里记下Sulu终于显现出来的优点：他枪法出乎意料地好，McCoy实在不明白那把看起来并不适合近战的折叠剑到底有何用武之地。然后他拔开插销，后仰身体将胳膊使劲一抡——

“妈的，我的车还停在外面。”McCoy的脑海里闪过一个念头。

白光炸响，屋子轰隆颤抖。

-

“Jim？”McCoy举着Lawgiver在酒吧里四处张望。

没了大半贴着俗气海报的墙，Jim的小酒馆霎时通透了许多，甚至McCoy还一不小心帮他开辟了个后门。当然他知道那个孩子脾气的酒保不会喜欢这个消息的。判官踢开脚尖的石子，拉了一把桌底下哼哼唧唧的市民，跨过满地的废墟和断肢，仔细扫视着每一个可能藏匿着危险的角落。

一只手从吧台后面颤颤巍巍地举了起来，四指握拳，中指笔直。

“我很好！”在McCoy切换弹药之前，Jim的声音飘飘悠悠地传来，“多谢你一枪打坏了我的酒杯架子。”

不知感恩的混账东西。

McCoy心情愉快地绕过稀烂的木柜，看到坐在废墟上正像猫一样舔着手臂上伤口的Jim Kirk。

“别舔了，”McCoy嫌弃地扔过伤药，“你到底和谁结这么大仇。”

“我猜猜，”Jim习惯了判官的慷慨，并没有想起要道谢，他就着手中幸存于难的酒瓶猛灌一口，满足地眯着眼把酒递给McCoy。“大概是Marcus，我欠他房租好几个月了。他就是这么疯狂，炸了自己的房产赶走租客顺便骗保是他的风格。”

“Marcus前阵子刚被变节手下杀死了。”McCoy干巴巴地说。

Jim一拍脑袋做出恍然大悟的样子：“难怪最近都是金发小美人Carol来催房租。”

他说着，朝McCoy笑嘻嘻地眨了眨左眼，McCoy几乎要无视了从他发际线流下穿过眉毛眼角的血迹。

“再想想。”McCoy将昨天还和自己打了照面的脏毛巾扔到年轻人膝盖上，“严肃点。”

Jim还真就听话地把伤口捂住了。McCoy暗自担忧Kirk可能砸坏了脑袋。Jim挥挥手打断了他的思路：“怎么就不是你的仇人呢？这得是多大的仇啊，Bones，我是不是该考虑和你保持距离，嗯，亲爱的？”

他那百转千回的爱称还没落地，McCoy已经一把捞起两个下属冲出了酒吧，顺便把摇摇晃晃挂在门框上的门板直接撞倒在地。

-

Jim做了一个梦。

他之所以清晰地知道自己在做梦，是因为Spock教了他控制梦境情绪之类的魔法招数。Spock在只剩下三面墙壁的卧室里镇静地表示：此房间尚可接受，感谢你一直以来为我提供庇护之地，Kirk先生。

“小意思！你可以叫我老板，也可以叫我Jim，或者宇宙无敌霸主。”Jim豪气地挥了挥手，他打量四周，有些犹豫地揉揉脑袋：“那我真的走了啊？”

“无妨。”Spock微微颔首，“McCoy判官虽然言辞粗鲁，行事不知变通，但作为一个朋友，他十分可靠。”

“你提Bones做什么——哈哈——”Jim说着，直接蹦下了断裂的台阶。

他骑着苦苦央求下Scotty终于答应帮忙改装的摩托车，在引擎的嗡鸣和座位的低颤中快乐地赞叹着，自己三个月的白工果然是物超所值。McCoy古板寒冷的宿舍就在一号城一片古板寒冷的居住区里，而耀眼帅气Jim Kirk即将为社区带来一丝温暖的色彩。

于是他趴在McCoy的沙发上，桌上是McCoy没来得及吃的披萨，陷入了奇异的梦境。

他的母亲正抱着襁褓里的他，而他的哥哥牵着另一个人的手。那是一个判官，要不是那微笑的嘴角Jim几乎要以为那是Bones。Sam自豪地将那个判官手中的枪扛在肩头，细瘦的身躯在重压下倾向一边。

“我要改邪归正了！”Sam大声宣布。

“Sam？你？做个好人？”

襁褓里目睹一切的Jim歇斯底里地笑了起来，他笑得如此用力，以至于开始吐奶。Winona在他头顶柔柔叹气，擦去了他下巴的奶渍。

“冥顽不灵。’Winona的声音听起来像是Pike捏着嗓子在唱花腔。

Sam也像模像样地叹口气：“那我们要走了，再见，Jimmy，以后你只能靠你自己了。”

不，这不可能！Jim奋力将手从裹紧的襁褓里伸出来，试图抓住Winona胳膊上滑溜溜的护甲。那里应该有一处弹痕，Jim睁大了眼睛。Sam和那个知名不具的判官越走越远了，他们逐渐消失在白色的梦境深处。Winona强硬地拨开了Jim的手，他的食指几乎要向后翻折断裂，但是他感受不到疼痛。

“再见，Jim。我应该和George在一起。”

Winona亲吻他的额头，然后松开了手。Jim直直下坠，掉在了柔软的床垫上。他从不知道床可以这么柔软。床在下陷，淹没了Winona离去的身影。她的判官头盔和纤细的脖子几乎不成比例，但是那滑稽的画面Jim再也看不到了，因为床在下陷倾斜，Jim挥着手想要抓住什么——

一只手牢牢抓住了他。

Jim陡然睁大眼睛，McCoy向下撇得嘴角离他只有几厘米远。他意识到是Bones的大屁股坐在沙发上让他好端端睡着的时候往边上歪了。Jim气恼地踹了踹沙发靠背，McCoy松开手站起身，莫名其妙地看着他。

“什么时候了？”Jim在生气和站起身之余抽空问道。

然后他忽然意识到，McCoy正“看”着他，判官绿色的眼睛里充斥的红血丝一览无余，正带着疑惑打量着Jim。他摇了摇头，忽然间泄气。McCoy伸手在他脑袋上摸索了一下，确认了伤口的位置，便捡起桌上的早已冷透的披萨大口咬着。他的腮帮子鼓起，全然失去了工作时威严的冷酷样。

“我刚下班，”McCoy艰难吞咽着，胡乱往水槽伸手示意Jim给自己接一杯水，“一会儿又要上班了，我就想洗个澡。”

Jim关上哗啦啦的水龙头：“洗澡？”他兴奋地说。

McCoy被人造牛肉噎得伸脖子瞪眼，半晌才咳嗽着咽下水。他用Jim的T恤擦了擦手，认真地盯着Jim的蓝眼睛解释：“不是你想的那样。”

-

不。就是Jim想的那样。

Jim吞咽着McCoy的阴茎得意洋洋地想着，我什么时候错过？两颗软乎乎的球体正蹭过他的下巴，深色的毛发在他的鼻尖留下丝丝缕缕熟悉的气味。McCoy大概是猜到了Jim满脑袋乱七八糟的想法，攥紧了Jim的头发将他往自己身下带。Jim测过脑袋舔舐着McCoy大腿内侧的伤疤，弹起的柱体轻轻拍了下他的眼角，他感到一只湿润粗糙的手缓缓沿着自己的后背摸索着，向后移动。

他站起身，贴着McCoy。他的下体坦坦荡荡地和McCoy摩擦着，制造短暂的快感和更多的不适。他几乎趴在McCoy身上，软塌塌地像是一滩要融化在水流下的烂泥。McCoy反手关上了花洒。他们都哆嗦了一下，因为天知道这个破屋子的空气循环系统坏了多久了。

Jim攀着McCoy的肩膀，咬着他的喉结。McCoy还没来得及把自己洗干净，他尝起来像是一颗在舌尖滚动却怎么也溶解不了的盐粒。

“你好臭。”Jim吃吃笑着，小声抱怨。

McCoy的两根手指头正在Jim的身体里缓缓搅动着，另一只手有一下没一下揉着他的臀瓣，慢悠悠的样子似乎一切紧急的非紧急状态公务都被挡在了浴室门外。McCoy在尚未散去的雾气中长叹一口气，翻身将Jim靠在墙上，Jim熟门熟路地夹住了McCoy的腰，又由着McCoy把他架在手臂上。

“你很想我嘛。”Jim咬着McCoy的嘴唇，用舌头拨弄着McCoy上唇。

McCoy挺身而入，甚至还抽空翻了个白眼。Jim一口气堵在喉咙里，松开嘴急切地喘息。他妈的。他骂着。或者应该是McCoy骂出了声。但是Jim几乎立时就适应了McCoy，甚至于吞吐间有些过于乖巧。他挺着腰，脑袋撑着墙面，扬起头大声叫唤着，想起什么便喊什么，甚至把McCoy的粗眉毛都骂了一遍。

“你才是眉毛怪。”McCoy恶狠狠拧了一把他的肚子。

恍惚间他被McCoy放在洗手台上，手还没撑稳便被抬起贯穿。稀少的洗漱用品掉了一地，Jim蹬着腿抬起腰，艰难地支着脑袋。McCoy咬牙切齿满脸通红的样子让他有些恍惚，他腾出手把眼泪抹开，却觉得越发酸胀。然后McCoy咬着他的肩膀——McCoy总是喜欢咬他的肩膀，Jim却觉得自己别的地方口感好得多——接着McCoy洒了他一肚子，和他自己的精液混在一起。判官和市民的精液都是白色的，一股一股往外喷洒着，冰凉又吝啬。

-

McCoy酷酷地转身踏着自己的靴子要离开四面通透的酒吧时被Jim猛地拉了回去。

“还早，喝杯咖啡？”

尽管他们已经在家里灌下了一壶黑色液体，McCoy心想再来一杯也无妨。Jim一边打着哈欠，一边透过破碎的窗户看向门外停靠的摩托。Scotty有些笨手笨脚地从高高的座位上爬了下来，冲他们打了个招呼。

“威士忌，早上好，账单已经发给你了！”修车好手操着浓郁的口音说道。

“所以那摩托真的叫Lawmaster。”Jim瞪着眼睛，看了看吃吃笑的Scotty，又看了看用马克杯挡住自己剩下半张脸的McCoy。

“这很酷。”Scotty说，“我是说当你骑着它的时候，你真该亲自试试那个大宝贝。”

McCoy含着咖啡发出含糊不清的声音。Jim抗议道：“Enterprise才是最酷的！”

“你的摩托车叫Enterprise，却在质疑Lawmaster的名字。”McCoy放下酒杯，Jim隐约觉得判官今日有些斗志昂扬，他搓了搓手，站起来，把搁在桌上的武器往后背一甩。

“好呀好呀，我们真要讨论这个的话，McCoy，”Jim将毛巾重重一甩搭在肩上，“你的武器叫做Lawgiver，你的车叫做Lawmaster——”

McCoy抱着手臂向后一倒靠在椅子上，藏在头盔后的眼睛——在Jim的推测下——一眨不眨、全神贯注地盯着Jim，就仿佛他脑袋上顶着解决一号城所有犯罪的证据合集。

“而你那天在酒吧对着我的私人财产随意开枪的时候说啥来着？”

“I am the Law!”Chekov高高举起扫把，“这太他妈酷了！”

“别说脏话。”Jim漫不经心地扭头警告未成年，又将注意力转回眼的判官，夸张地叹气：“你瞧瞧，什么时候血腥事件也成了绝佳的征兵广告了。你确定我们城市正义的法律系统真的没有哪个轴宁错了？”

McCoy没有说话，他的眼睛在Jim颤巍巍的推测里依旧盯着Jim，于是Jim在幻想中的凝视下放下了手中的酒瓶。

“我就是法律。”McCoy笃定地说，“我就是这个城市的居民应当遵守的法律。”

然后他转过身踩着迈向正义的大道在崇敬的目光中英姿勃发地离开了酒吧废墟。

“你不是——但是我才不要和你争论这个。”Jim低头悄声说。

-

McCoy蹲伏在盯梢点。Uhura在不远处悄悄将重心从左脚转移到右脚，他听到Sulu的呼吸声断断续续从通讯频道传来。

疏散居民的念头在他心里一闪而过——准确而言，吧台后面那个扭着屁股吹口哨的Jim在他的心里一闪而过。酒吧已经在帮派斗争中壮烈牺牲，店主暂停营业也是正常的。但这会影响行动。McCoy在心里反驳自己。三个人。Spock今早确认他们并未改变交易。年轻消瘦的George，肥胖的Frank, 以及一个只知晓绰号为Cap的人。

绰号。McCoy不由在心里反复念了两遍，真是蠢货。Cap是，George是，Frank是，什么也打听不到的Spock也是。

灰蒙蒙的白日渐渐被黑暗浸透， McCoy分神思考着万一情报，如何利用Spock的父母那对世纪情种胁迫他继续卧底，并编写好色彩丰富的小演讲应付市长。街灯逐一亮起时，Sulu在话筒上敲了三下。

McCoy屏住呼吸，两秒后，Sulu喘了一口气，又敲了三下。Uhura远远朝他划了个手势。她转头似乎确认着什么，接着又回头沉着地划了一遍。

对方只来了一个？McCoy皱着眉。他正要举起望远镜，爆炸声在不远处忽然响起。McCoy在尘土飞扬中看到一个黑色的物体从天而降，在他脚边打了个滚，污渍洒落在地上，带着再熟悉不过的腥臭。

他伸手扯着那颗头颅的头发翻了个面，意识到这不可能是Frank，他的脸庞太过年轻瘦弱；也不是Khan，除非上一次打了照面之后那个不可一世的男人终于打算整改一下自己扭曲的长相。

是George。

事态超过了预计。他站起身冲向交易地点。他看到Khan正以不可思议的高度跃起，一个衣衫褴褛的肥硕身影在混乱中蜷缩着。

然后是Jim。Jim目眦尽裂的样子让他感到陌生。他的愤怒透过惊人的蓝色穿过了烟雾把判官砸了个晕头转向。Jim朝他的方向冲来，却被地上无头的尸体绊倒。他嚎叫着什么，用手抓挠着，疯狂的样子像是McCoy在地赌场看到的那些受尽折磨的变异野兽。

“Sam——”McCoy终于辨清了那个单调重复的词语，他意识到那是Jim仅提起一次的哥哥。

George Samuel Kirk。

他妈的。判官捏紧了手中的枪，他喃喃自语。George，Sam。Cap——Jim。

McCoy突然拳头发痒，想要把所有人胖揍一顿。

Sulu挥舞着钢剑撞翻了Khan，变种人大笑着竟然单手撑着地板一翻身将其一脚踹开。将将毕业的新人连人带剑飞起。武器落在地上，咣当咣当地叫唤，直到他被George身边的Cap捡起。

“不！”McCoy大喊。他试图瞄准Khan，但Jim的身影很快和Khan缠斗在一起。Uhura在他耳边反复问着，是否全员击杀？

不。不不不。他不知道自己是不是下达了命令。不。击晕，他想说，解除行动能力。不。不要。Cap是毒贩。他告诉自己。但是Jim会死。Jim会死。Jim。他的心脏被突如其来的冰冷事实攥紧，一只冰冷的手，比他那间断了暖气的卧室还要冰冷千百倍。

就在Sulu重振旗鼓冲进战场，Uhura一遍遍试图和他确认命令。就在McCoy以为事态不可能更混乱了。就在McCoy咬着牙将手中的枪握紧冲进战斗——

“McCoy判官，”Spock，那个天杀的变种人忽然闯进他的通讯频道，他依旧慢条斯理，天生带着一股令人作呕的优越感，像是从天而降的瓢泼麻烦，Spock吐字清晰地说，“如果我制服Khan，也就是那个你很清楚单靠你的小队无法解决的通缉犯，我能否给我的父母及兄长申请赦免呢？”

“流放。”McCoy将口中的血水吐在地上。

Spock似乎颇为满意地嘟囔了一下：“遵守你的承诺，人类。”

-

黑暗压下来，一点点肢解他的理智。Sam。他心想。Sammy。他被谁抱着。他就要进监狱了。有个人在他耳朵边反反复复地道歉。闭嘴。Sam死了。这个人的腿硌得他腰疼。不要碰我的伤口——

“——Bones!”

Jim被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。

他听到Spock还蹲在他的身边用一贯波澜不惊的声音解释着，不知重复了多少遍：“我并不知道George就是你口中的兄长Sammy，Jim，否则我……”

“嗯。”Jim艰难地点点头掐断他的自言自语。

他看到Spock往日有些呆滞的脸垮了些许，像是被长久拧死的毛巾被松开来。

“快点消失。”一个声音在他的头顶暴躁地响起。

接着是脚步声。Jim勉强分辨着。他一时间为Sam和自己掩盖身份的能力感到自豪。他又想起了。Sam。Jim痛苦地喘了一口气。黑暗更近了。Sam的身影变得模糊。闭嘴，他心想，我的胸口很疼。

有人在他耳边叹了口气。Jim抬起手。他摸到冰冷的东西。头盔。他的大脑提示他。隔绝一切。隔绝那双绿色的眼睛。隔绝了Bones的视线。判官带着三人小队端掉了一场毒品交易。他心想，因为“我就是法律”，为判官三呼万岁。

他的手心粘腻而冰冷。判官遍布划痕的的头盔向他靠近。停下。他心想。他的视网膜在灼烧刺痛。

“休息吧，Jim。”他听到Bones的声音在头盔下回荡着，“一切都会好起来的。”

“你保证不了……”Jim试图用剩余的力气努力反驳。

他想告诉McCoy他一直都在等待着这一天。有时他想着或许McCoy的世界会率先分崩离析。你永远也不知道。他心想，直到那一天真的到来了。

他的手依然贴着McCoy的头盔，却感受不到任何来自Bones的触感。他的掌心是空的，什么都没有。然后他的手被McCoy握住。Jim的指关节抵着他的掌心。冰冷的。当然。判官的手也是由金属拼接而成的形状。他感受不到Bones；Bones也感受不到他。

细微的触感在他的身体里膨胀。他想有些东西终究抵挡不住。

“……the Law. ”Jim喃喃自语。他提醒自己，我早已经放弃和他争论了。

“I am the Law.”判官小声重复着。

Jim的嘴角抽搐了一下。然后他闭上了眼睛。


End file.
